Linear motion mechanisms are widely used in machining and measuring field. A conventional linear motion mechanism includes a base, a driving member, a guide rail, and a movable plate slidably mounted on the base. The movable plate is used to carry a workpiece. The movable plate can move along the guide rail under the driving member drives.